My M&M Romance
by EvilPinkBunnieMuffins
Summary: When the HP School kids grow up and get married thier children meet up at school and have adventures of their own.But whatll happen when muggle rock band instraments get popular and cause some House conflicts...And boys flirt?


My M&M Romance

Hey yall,welcome to another EvilPinkBunnieMuffins production, hosted by the beloved FanFiction online.They are wonderful people!So get to raeding yall.

By the way, I think i might make this a post series with several chpters, so get to loving a long term comitment.ANd the first 10 poeple who submit a review, which i desperatly need(and no flames) and want!For those who like to kno exacly wuts going on, this takes place after the HP series, Harry And Hermione got married, So did Ron and Luna and so did Ginny and...u guessed it.Draco.ANd so did wut seems to be a joke, Seamus and Lavander.(Hey i couldnt think of antonther main couple, but i think itll work.If anyone has anysuggestions about a different couple, i have open ears.)And I dont ...grrr..oun...(sigh)..HP..I borrow.But i do own Magi, Ronald Seth, Denis and Alex.If u want to use them, consult me with my email.Youll find it on my page.So, please, just ask.

Well, here u are,My M&M Romance.

My M&M Romance

Book One

Chapter One

Nights of Hell

He wouldnt stop touching.He kept stealing the secrecy.And yet he added to the pain.He cursed her.He reminaned with her forever, especially on the full moon.He had touched and raped and didnt stop.He had comitted the most indisriable crime.She struggled to get away, but his eyes were wild with lust and suddenly bit her in the side.She screamed into the night, her soul begging for help, though her crys reached no one.She was but a lost soul, in the empty vast world of hopeless wanderers.

And just then, a girl awoke with a start in a cold sweat,screaming, ears perking from the top of her head.

She grabbed the skull cap and glasses on her bedside table.She kept the skull cap there for these nights.She put the glasses on her pointy nose, and peered through her brillient green eyes into the darkness of her room.

Her door burst open with two poeple bustling in and over to her bed.

"Magi, are you okay?"A skinny man with unmanagable black hair, sat next to her in her bed.

"Uh, Im f-fine, daddy."She said, struggling for words staring at the othre person, a woman.

"Are you sure, Honey?" She saw the outline of an unmistakable womanly figure.

"Mama, Im fine..i..mean..it..."he stared at the moon from behind her blinds on the window.It was mezmerizing, though she didnt know why she stared.

"Magi Lorane Potter!WAKE UP!"She stopped staring and found that her mother turned on the light and her father was shaking her sholders to get her out of her trance.

Her father turned to the woman.'Hermione, do you want to take over?I dont exactly have an expertice in this area."

"Of couse Harry."She said as Harry left the room."Magi, is there something you haven told us?"

"Mum, I-"She broke off as tears fell from her green eyes.

"Shhhh..."

"Mum!Im really..reall-lly so-...rry"She gasped through her tears as her sholders shook unontrollalbly."Do you remember when i was 9 and I told you I got beat up when I came home with cuts bruses and scratches?I didnt want you to worry about me..so..so I..lied.I acually...g-got.."She broke into a new wave of tears and felt pain corse throught her body.She felt like screaming but just moaned.

"Honey?"Her mother looked rather bewildered."You sound..almost like..like a.._dog_!Honey, were..were. you..."She covered her mouth and stared wide eyed.

Magi just looked away and cryed silently as her sholders shuddered uncontrolably.

"Oh my god...I never knew...that..this would.._ever..._happen."

"He said..daddy's name..as if..as if he..knew him...and I though he knew daddy.I though he was one of daddys friends...you know...from the ..The Ministry...but he... he just..."She flopped back onto her pillow and took her skull cap off."Mama..you still..still love me..r-right?"

"Honey of course!"She said turning to her.And tears were rolling down her face.

Magi perked her ears up and sniffed."Mama, dont be so miserable!"

"How did you..?"She glanced up at the top of her head.MAgi just layed her ears down.

"mama...once a month.you know..what happens..?"

"Not what normally..?

"I BECOME A DISGUSTING WOLF!A WERE WOLF!"She cried extreamly hard from yelling."ANd THATS soemthing I DONT wanna be!"She screamed not meaning to.

"Honey!Shhhh...its all right!"She cradled MAgi in a hug.

"Mama...I just wanna go back to bed..okay?These ll be gone by morning.Dont worry about me..please I loveyou.Goodnight."

"Goodnight."Her mother walked out the door and down the stairs and into the ktchen.

"Herms, how is she?What happened?"Harry put down his mug and walked quickly over to where she was standing.

"Hony, she told me...everything..I needed..to hear..I think that...you might..wanna sit..d-down.."She walked over to the table.

"What was she yelling about?"Harry stopped her from moving and turned her to face him.

"Honey..shes..shes...I dont..know how to..t-tell you..thi-is..but.."

"Hermione, take deep breaths, and tell me whats the matter."

She looked at him unsurly and breath in."magitoldmewhenshewas9andcamehomewithallthosescratchesthatshewasntbeatup,shewasrapedbyamanwhosaidheknewyouandwasacuallyawerewolfandnoweverymonthsheturnsintoawolfandshehiesit."

"...Herms...um,what do you..uh,..suggest..I do?"Harry looked rather pale and shaken.

"Look for the werewolf who raped her!"Hermione said exasterapted.

"Thats just...disgusting..how chould she..not tell.. us..?"

"Honey, lets just go to bed, okay?Its been a long night,Im tired and we need to get to Kings Cross tomarrow."

"Yeah, school.But, how..?"

"Ive already talked with Dumbledore and hes got a plan.Alright?Its all taken care of, dont worry and we'll see her during Christmas and we wont worry about her.Shell get some friends and-"

"No boy friends."

"Harry!"She hit him in the sholder and smiled"And her friends will be there for her and she can tell them in good time.Alright?People she can trust will be at school.Including the _teachers._"She said looking at him knowing he was going to say, No boy friends.

"But you never know, she might fall for one of those Slitherin boys..."

"No.No like Ginny fell for Draco."

"Harry, theyre in love and Draco's very nice.You know he's apoligized.Yes, I know you dont like him, but he's practicallty part of the family."

"I have forgivin him but I still dont want her to fall for one of those boys and have their father beat up my daughter like Lucius did to Ginny.And then Draco killed his-"

"Yes Harry I know."

"I delt with that problem for 3 months.!Im just glad to say he didnt get put into Askaban for it."

"Awww..you care!"  
"Can we go to bed?"

"Yes."

The next morning

"Magi!You cant take it!"

"Its not agains the law!Dad wouldnt have enchanted it for me if it was against the law!Im taking it!"

"Harry!"

"Let Magi take it Herms!I was told all the kids love these things nowadays."

"Yea Mom!He's right!..For a change.."Hermione and Magi burst into laughter.

"keep it up squirt and you wont be taking it!"

"Fine!Ill put it away in my trunk!Just chill.."She grabbed her enchanted guitar and put it on top of her new school uniforms and culdran.

"Thanks.Ill put it here and bother everyone on the train ith my atrous playing.."

"MAgi your not horrible, your quite goo- Hey!Your not taking it out on the train!"

"I was joking!"

"Bye Honey!Please write!"

"I dont have an owl!"Magi called from her compartment on the train.

"Here!"Harry came running forward and handed her an owl cage with a large owl sized lizard thing in it.

"Dad...its a lizard!"

"Its a cross breed!And owl and a salamander!"

"So it a flying owl-like thing that breaths fire?"

"Yes!Its a- wait...it doesnt have a name yet.These things are breeding all over America!"

"Ill just call it...Ryooki.,thats it."

"Alright!Then write to us with Ryooki and we'll see you at christmas."

"And no boys!"

"Dad!"

"Bye honey!"They called after the train as it left the station.

About an hour into the trip,there was a knocking on her compartment door.

"Come in!"

The door opened as a tall lanky freckled face kid with longish red hair and had a bandana tied on his head.She staired at the drumsticks tied to string hanging from around his long neck.

"Uh, hi!Mind if I-?Everywhere else is full."

"I dont mind, comon in.I was getting lonly."


End file.
